


Addendum 18

by JayBarou



Series: Science has little to do against Night Vale (but they don't know) [4]
Category: SCP Foundation, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, How Night Vale works, POV Carlos, Science, or at least how Cecil reports a whole day in just 20 minutes, report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Report on elasticity of time when The Voice of Night Vale is on air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addendum 18

**Author's Note:**

> This report must be read in the context of my previous reports, and the knowledge that Night Vale doesn't do physics or sciences in general. Otherwise an uninformed reader will probably not understand.

 

 

  
**Addendum 18** “Elasticity of time in recording day”

 

 **Hypothesis:** Time doesn’t behave normally during the course of a standard recording day.

 **Source of information:** Experiences with D-class Personnel and an interview with Mr. Chen.

 **Conclusion:** An as yet unidentified entity (suspected Radio Management, Night Vale, or The Voice of Night Vale [possible relation to RBH]) manipulates time to fit twenty four (24) hours to fit in twenty (20) minutes of recording (minimum). 

* * *

 

This short study was prompted by the realization (see Logbook 1) that several subjects had been listening to the radio program known as “Welcome to Night Vale”, presented by The Voice of Night Vale, at and during different times, but they had listened to the same contents.

As observed, two subjects listened for more than two hours. However, the recording they produced was only 19 minutes and 57 seconds long (see recording 2). The recording made two (2) weeks before (see recording 1) was 20 minutes and 46 seconds long.

Reproductions of said recordings have produced no different results. I can deduce from it that the time manipulation only happens during the production of the program.

However, this study only has access to two (2) recordings. Not enough for a comprehensive investigation. Therefore I have asked to a local (Mr.Chen) for the details of the abnormal pass of time.

He confirmed that it only happens during the recording.

He doesn’t know the source of the anomaly, but he mentioned that “y’know it’s just how things are, nobody asks.” before guessing that it could be a “charming oddity of the city” or maybe the radio management or even Cecil himself (apparently, that is the name of the Voice).

The elasticity of time affects individual listeners without affecting the contents of the program. All listeners are aware of how long they spend listening to the Voice even though they are also aware that the contents of what they listened are roughly twenty (20) minutes long. Subjects also claim not experiencing any change in the speed of the Voice.

Mr. Chen also informed me that People tend to start listening only thirty minutes before the ending because “otherwise you just waste the whole day”. When asked to explain this statement I discovered that once a listener starts, ze can’t stop until it is over.

That doesn’t apply to recordings either.

As it is, whenever a listener starts to listen, the program starts. Nobody can start to listen mid-program, but everybody finishes listening at the same time. (see image 1 below)

Mr. Chen also mentioned that one can hear static noise just before and just after the program; it is mandatory listening to it too and sometimes some words can be heard like “Proverb of the day” or “Donate”. He reported that these unconnected words are often strange even by Night Vale standards.

Finally, Mr. Chen warned me of the dangers of tuning in after the twenty (20) minute mark. Apparently, the later one tunes in, the riskier. The same amount of information has to be reduced to less than its natural duration. That entails migraines of different grades depending on how late one starts to listen.

He also recounted how someone tuned in by mistake fifteen (15) minutes late. The subject is in a deep coma since then. The person who tuned in the latest was a young woman some years ago; she dialed while driving home with her boyfriend, not looking at what she was doing. The program was three (3) minutes to the end. Her boyfriend reported seeing her scream, contort hugging her head and imploding. He had his headphones on and that saved his life.

 

 

 

 

 (Image 1)

**Further lines of investigation:** This study enlightens some of the recording questions, but it creates many more. It is possible that the transmission is not through audio weaves but through a mental link. That means a deaf subject would be able to listen to the live version of the program. However, our recordings are distinctly audio-based. Until someone has access to some deaf listener, this question will remain unsolved.

This study also proves the necessity of using a MRI on a listener to gain useful information on how the Voice affects the normal functioning of a brain.


End file.
